


silent night

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: all is calmcompanion piece toholy night
Relationships: Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	silent night

Sabine watches as her little princess dances onstage, dressed in a tutu with fairy wings on her back.

Marinette is a treasure to her; such a wonderful little girl with a big heart, her precious baby daughter.

Marinette dances with her class, all grace and poise. Tom is beside her, armed with a camera, cooing every time Marinette twirls around. Tom is enamored, so is Sabine.

The class finish their performance and they all take a bow. Marinette's eyes scan the crowd until she sees Tom and then herself. Her daughter grins proudly, showing off her massive smile with a missing tooth, waving at them. Sabine and Tom wave back.

* * *

Marinette comes home with a wounded knee and an expression that's become familiar to Sabine, the face of a child desperately trying not to cry, but on the verge of doing so.

Sabine hugs her until Marinette finally cries. And her daughter blubbers and sniffles as she recounts how that girl, Chloé, pushed her and then laughed at her when she fell. 

She wants to tell off the school and M. Bourgeois, but she's done that before and she knows her complaints will only fall on deaf ears.

She could pull Marinette out but the last time she suggested it, Marinette had cried herself sick. 

She wants to protect her daughter from the cruelty of the world. 

* * *

Sabine watches helplessly as Marinette's spirit breaks. 

She only ever shows enthusiasm in the safetiness of her own home; home being the only place where her passion can shine through. 

But once she steps out of the house, she becomes the quiet, shy girl who lets people bully her into submission and Sabine hates it. 

"But, Marinette, you could start a new life away from that school, and that girl. It'll be a bit hard paying for school fees, but your father and I will manage." She tries once again to convince Marinette. 

"No, Maman. I don't want to be away from my friends." Marinette says, smiling at her. 

'But what kind of friend lets you suffer all alone?!' She wants to ask. 

But Sabine can't. So she won't. 

Instead, she encourages Marinette to pursue her passions. (They've even converted the entire top floor into a room and workspace big enough for Marinette.) She encourages her daughter to smile more and laugh more. She's useless once her daughter steps out into the outside world, there's nothing she can do to help, no matter how much she wants to. 

But as God is her witness, she will never let her daughter feel alone. Never.

* * *

Marinette brings a new friend with her once she comes home.

Alya Césaire is fire, burning bright.

She jokes around with Marinette and Sabine sees a spark shine beneath her daughter's shy façade.

She sees a fire begin to burn in Marinette's eyes as Alya recounts how Marinette stood up to a bully who was also a new student in the class. 

Sabine feels nothing but pride.

* * *

Sabine watches the events on TV, worried and afraid. 

Her daughter is outside. 

Marinette is outside. 

She's in danger. 

* * *

Marinette comes home, skittish.

She says a quick "I'm home" and then runs upstairs to her room.

Sabine's heart sinks as she assumes the worst has happened to her daughter. Did Marinette get caught up in that attack? Sabine is so out of her depth. She doesn't know what to do.

She could do her damndest to cheer her daughter up after a rough day at school... but a monster? Or magic? She's only ever heard stories of her ancestors. But that's what they were... just stories.

She and Tom watch as this rock giant spreads terror throughout the entirety of Paris.

She prays for a miracle.

* * *

Sabine watches as this red and black polka-dotted spandex-clad heroine takes to the skies, jumping before the giant face made up of huge black butterflies (like something out of The Mummy), and...

She watches as Ladybug promises that she and Chat Noir will do whatever it takes to protect Paris.

* * *

Marinette comes home just as the rain gets stronger. She's red-faced, a stuttering mess, and in her hands is a black umbrella.

"I'm... mmm... h-home." She mumbles.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was school today?" Sabine asks knowingly.

"It... it was. Super! Yeah, super. And, um."

Sabine feels her heart warm at the idea that her daughter has a crush.

She wants to meet whoever this person is soon.

* * *

Sabine watches as her daughter starts waxing poetic about this boy. She's become quite acquainted with him. But not in person. (Not yet.) 

Marinette has littered the walls of her room with pictures of Adrien Agreste.

She's bought all the magazines he's featured in, and she's even bought all the previous issues where he appeared in.

Her daughter is smitten and Sabine is pleased and worried at the same time.

Pleased that good things are happening to Marinette now to the point that she smiles even as she steps out into the world, but worried because she feels like her daughter might be obsessed with this Adrien boy.

She doesn't want Marinette to have her heart broken if this boy proves to not be the perfect image Marinette has so obviously seen him as. (And she also doesn't want Marinette's heart to be broken if the boy doesn't feel the same way she does. If it comes down to it though, she'll support Marinette as best as she can.)

* * *

There was one time when Marinette came home mad. 

Sabine's worried that something had happened in school. 

"Oh, no. Not school. Just... a friend outside school." Marinette says, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "He's being an irritating guy and no matter how much I say 'no' he just keeps being annoying." Marinette shakes her head. 

"You better watch out, sweetheart. Whoever that 'friend' is could hurt you." 

Marinette smirks, "Oh, he can try. I can take him on as many times as he wants and come out on top every single time."

Sabine is confused at where all this confidence came from, but she doesn't complain. Confidence is a good look on Marinette. It suits her. 

(Still, it wouldn't hurt to teach her how to use a bo staff.) 

* * *

Sabine watched Ladybug purify the Akuma. 

Really watched. 

Tom is beside her, breathing a sigh of relief as the livestream shows the magic ladybugs flying across Paris, fixing everything that was frozen. 

Alya zooms in on the two heroes as they finish off with their usual fistbump. 

Sabine doesn't know what happens, but from one moment to the next, something unravels.

Suddenly, Ladybug isn't a stranger on the other side of the screen anymore. 

Ladybug isn't a nameless, faceless hero anymore. 

Suddenly, she sees her daughter wearing a mask standing in the place where the heroine used to be. 

(No, that's still her daughter. Her daughter is the savior of Paris.) 

Sabine doesn't say a word. 

(Sabine prays.)

* * *

Marinette comes home through her balcony. 

Sabine knows this. She was waiting for the sound. 

She knew Marinette -- no, _Ladybug_ \-- left three hours ago.

It's 12AM now, way past Marinette's bedtime.

Still, Sabine waits another hour.

At 1:15, Sabine heads up to Marinette's room, slowly opening her trapdoor.

She hears Marinette's soft deep breaths, her daughter in a deep sleep.

She sits beside Marinette on her bed, running her fingers through Marinette's hair, pushing aside her bangs.

"Thank you for always protecting Paris, my sweet."

She kisses Marinette on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." 


End file.
